La Comadreja
by Estrella77
Summary: Como fueron las últimas horas de Ser Ryman Frey, el asesino de Dacey Mormont. Uno de los Freys más egoístas y estúpidos. One-shot / Festin de Cuervos


**Bien. Estaba al pedo (como solemos decir por acá) cuando me puse a leer Festin de Cuervos, y justo abrí el libro y me encontré con la página en la que Jaime Lannister se entera de la ejecución de Ryman Frey a manos de Lady Corazón de Piedra. Aquí un one-shot al respecto.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

Ser Ryman fue por sus hombres de confianza y se largaron. Si el maldito león tullido no lo quería allí Ryman no se quedaría. O eso fue lo que dijo en voz bien alta hasta que salieron del campamento.

El viaje fue en orden los primeros días. Cabalgar entre copa y copa de vino y jugar a los dados cuando descansaban. Las provisiones no eran ningún problema. Cualquier casa de campesinos en el camino era buen lugar para obtener su comida. Quizás no siempre la obtuvieran por las buenas, peo que importaba. Los señores y caballeros estaban por sobre los campesinos, tenían derecho a lo mejor.

En una ocasión un carretero y su hija los habían cruzado en su viaje al norte. Los hombres de Ryman habían encontrado a la chica bastante atractiva. Si tan solo su padre los hubiera dejado tenerla no hubiera habido problemas, pero el viejo se atrevió a tomar una piedra y lanzarla en dirección a Ryman, y el heredero de Los Gemelos no podía permitir que un vulgar campesino lo atacara así. Una lanza en la espalda había puesto fin al viejo, y su hija lo había seguido poco después, luego de que los hombres Frey se aburrieran de ella.

Pero ya casi se acababa el malestar y las incomodidades del camino. Al día siguiente habrían llegado a Buenabasto. Ryman ya planeaba una visita al burdel del pueblo. Luego de eso solo habría que cabalgar unas pocas horas más y estarían en los gemelos.

Esa noche montaron el campamento y se pasaron un par de pellejos de vino del Rejo mientras contaban chistes y hablaban de mujeres. Ryman Frey había bebido demasiado. Fue quizás esa la razón de que no notara que dos de los soldados estaban tardando mucho en volver, cuando solo se habían alejado para mear. Fue quizás esa la razón de que no viera una sombra que se movía entre los caballos y cortaba las correas que los ataban a un tronco caído. Fue quizás esa la razón de que no veía como eran rodeados lentamente por figuras que se ocultaban en las sombras y no hacían ningún ruido.

En un momento la trampa se había cerrado, atrapando a Ryman y a toda su partida. Una flecha salió de la oscuridad y golpeó la grupa de un caballo, que echó a correr espantado, seguido de cerca por los demás. Las figuras salieron de las sombras con la velocidad del viento y colocaron el acero en los cuellos de la mayoría de los hombres. Ryman y un par más lograron pararse, pero antes de que pudieran dar un paso sintieron puntas de lanzas y espadas entre los omoplatos. De las sombras salieron más hombres, con arcos listos y flechas apuntando a los nuevos prisioneros.

No paso mucho antes de que fueran desarmados y atados de manos. Los pusieron a todos en fila y los forzaron a arrodillarse.

"¡¿Saben quién soy?!" vociferaba Ryman, intentando disimular su miedo con una falsa rabia "Bandidos de mierda ¡¿Saben quién soy?!¡Soy el heredero de Los Gemelos!¡El heredero de los Gemelos!" lo único que obtuvo fue un puñetazo en un ojo que lo derribó. Dos de los bandidos lo alzaron y lo colocaron de nuevo de rodillas mientras Ryman parpadeaba, intentando ignorar el dolor en su ojo derecho, que apenas si le permitía vislumbrar algo.

"Mi Señora" llamó uno de los bandidos, y de las sombras salió una figura totalmente cubierta, de los pies a la cabeza. Lo único que se podía ve de ella eran sus ojos. Ryman ni siquiera hubiera notado que era una mujer si uno de los bandidos no se hubiera dirigido a ella como tal.

La mujer empezó a caminar con lentitud, mirando con detenimiento a los hombres Frey, como si quisiera memorizar los rostros de todos y cada uno de ellos.

"Soy el heredero de Los Gemelos" dijo Ryman cuando la mujer se paró enfrente de él. Intentó que su voz sonara valiente. Por las risas de los bandidos no pareció lograrlo.

La mujer levantó las manos y empezó a quitarse las prendas que le cubrían la cara. Cuando quitó la última Ryman sintió que el horror le llenaba la boca. Quiso gritar pero nada salió de su boca.

Era imposible. Estaba muerta. Raymund le había abierto el cuello de oreja a oreja. Había estado muerta por un día entero antes de que arrojaran su cadáver desnudo al Forca Verde. Ryman había acariciado sus senos en un momento de privacidad y la frialdad de la piel no había dejado duda de que estaba muerta. ¡Estaba muerta!

Ryman intentó aparentar fortaleza, quería morir con orgullo. Pero cuando la soga se le anudó alrededor del cuello no resistió más. Lloró, suplicó y rogó porque no lo hicieran. Les prometió oro, plata y joyas. Les prometió conseguirles el indulto, armarlos caballeros, darles tierras y hasta conseguirles esposas de noble cuna si le perdonaban la vida. Pero nada sirvió.

Lo último que vio Ser Ryman Frey fue el suelo a mucha distancia, al tiempo que la soga alrededor de su cuello le impedía respirar.

**Y eso es todo. No me gustó mucho el título, pero ya que. ¿Qué les pareció? Ojala les haya gustado. Si fue así, dejen un review. Será muy apreciado.**

**Salu2 y que estén bien.**


End file.
